Hud Platt
Hudson "Hud" Platt, was the friend of Rob Hawkins, Jason Hawkins, Lily Ford, and Beth McIntyre. Hud had a crush on Marlena Diamond and inadvertently films the attack by the monster. Biography Hud is the comedian of the group, and often provides comic relief throughout most of the film. He reluctantly takes over the filming job, after Jason convinces him to do so. During the party, he is depicted as unsuccessfully trying to flirt with his crush, Marlena, instead of fulfilling his original task of recording testimonials for Rob. He is able to catch a glimpse of the argument between Rob and Beth, before he is brought back inside the apartment by Lily. Hud and Jason soon both pressure her to tell them the reason behind the argument, which Lily hesitantly reveals. Hud then divulges to the rest of the attendees about Rob and Beth's night together, which clearly irritates Jason and Lily. While fruitlessly trying to comfort Rob alongside Jason, an 'earthquake' hits the city. Hud then ends up filming a series of incidents, including the decapitation of the Statue of Liberty, the destruction of the Woolworth Building and the Brooklyn Bridge. He catches glimpses of the monster, looting, and various lives lost during the night. While in the subways, Hud speculates about the monster's possible origins. They encounter the parasites while the group is traveling on foot through the subway tunnels. Marlena saves Hud from being dragged away by the parasites, only to be bitten herself. She later dies from the parasitic bite. Hud is perhaps the most emotionally affected by her death, and is depicted briefly mourning after Sergeant Pryce allows them to leave the mall. Nonetheless, he still chooses to go with Rob and Lily to rescue Beth. After saving her, Hud, along with Rob and Beth (Lily was evacuated on the first chopper they reached), boarded the helicopter, and the three were granted a look at one assault on the monster by a B-2 Bomber. However, the monster attacked their chopper midst the confusion, the helicopter crashed in Central Park. After helping Beth carry Rob out of the mangled chopper, Hud goes to retrieve the camera. It is here Hud dies after the monster spots him, grabbing him with his jaws. Its teeth severs the lower half of his body before dropping the upper half to the ground. Rob and Beth are seen mourning his demise shortly afterward before they retreat under the nearby Grayshot Bridge. Legacy According to the investigation led by the U.S. Government, Hud was "posthumously awarded for his brave work in documenting and providing the Department with rare close-up details of the Cloverfield events.""Special Investigation Mode" on the Cloverfield Blu-Ray release Other Details *'Status:' Single *'Orientation:' Bisexual *'Hometown:' Springfield *'Body type:' 2' 6"/(Original Height Unknown) / Body builder *'Zodiac Sign:' Leo *'Smoke / Drink:' No / Yes *'Children:' None *'Occupation:' Intern. *'Income:' $250,000 and Higher Trivia *On his Myspace page, his height was changed to 2' 6" after the movie's release (due to the monster biting him in half). *Hud is interested in comic books and may work as an intern in that industry. He has invited friends on the MySpace community to submit pictures of their original comic book characters, and intends to interactively develop a story. *Hud has a sister named Morgan Platt. *The name Hud may be a reference to a HUD, or Heads-Up Display. A Heads-Up Display, or HUD, is any transparent display that presents data without obstructing the user's view. Although they were initially developed for military aviation, HUDs are now used in commercial aircraft, automobiles, and other applications. The term HUD can also to the interface used in video games to monitor the player character's status. *Hud himself was also originally to have survived, but J.J. Abrams suggested having him getting eaten by the monster, allowing the audience to vicariously experience this. The scene was then planned as having Hud be eaten instantly after turning around, but it was decided that the audience deserved a clearer look at the monster, which resulted in the longer shot with the monster leaning down to inspect Hud before biting and killing him. Gallery Image:Hud.jpg|Cropped picture of Hud from his MySpace. References External links *Hud's MySpace page *Character Trvia/Relationships - Cloverfield Movie Forum Category:Deceased Characters